Parasol Drill - Parasol Dive
|caption = Bandana Dee using Parasol Drill and Parasol Dive, respectively. |universe = |user = |effect = Bandana Dee thrusts his spear forwards or, if in the air, diagonally downwards in the form of a parasol. }} Parasol Drill and Parasol Dive are 's down special moves in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Bandana Dee's spear gains a parasol rib, effectively becoming a parasol, and he twirls it with two orbs of power in front of him. Which variant of the move Bandana Dee performs is dependent on whether or not the player uses it on the ground or in the air. The first variant, Parasol Drill, comes if Bandana Dee uses the attack on the ground. This makes him dash straight across the platform as he thrusts his parasol forwards, stopping if he reaches an edge. Bandana Dee travels a relatively short distance at a quick speed, though he slows down on contact with an opponent. Opponents hit by the parasol as Bandana Dee moves forward are dealt 15% damage with moderate upward knockback. However, opponents hit as Bandana Dee comes to a stop are dealt only 12% damage with weaker knockback. The second variant, Parasol Dive, comes when the move is used in the air. With this variant, Bandana Dee will instead thrust his parasol downwards at an angle, and he will dive in the same direction. Opponents can be hit by the parasol multiple times, up to eight, with each hit dealing 2% damage and weak downward knockback that makes it possible to link each hit together and carry opponents with him. The move will cancel if Bandana Dee lands on a platform while using it. Origin and Parasol Waddle Dee using Parasol Drill and Parasol Dive, respectively, in Kirby Super Star.]] Both Parasol Drill and Parasol Dive are attack variants that Kirby uses with the Parasol Copy Ability in the ''Kirby'' series. First introduced in Kirby Super Star, these attacks have been present in every Kirby game since Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Parasol Drill is used while dashing and consists of Kirby dashing forward while twirling his parasol in front of him. Parasol Dive is used in the air and consists of Kirby diving diagonally downward while attacking enemies below him. In his original games, Bandana Dee is unable to use these attacks. The one who is able to pull off these moves is the other Waddle variant, Parasol Waddle Dee, who effectively is the most well-known source that grants Kirby the Parasol ability. However, while still unable to use this attack, Bandana Dee's appearance in Kirby Battle Royale has him wield a similar umbrella, which may be where his usage of this move is inspired from. Gallery Screenshots Parasol Dive End.png|Bandana Dee after landing with Parasol Dive, on Rainbow Route. Parasol Drill attack.png|Bandana Dee uses Parasol Drill at , on Palutena's Shrine. Parasol Dive attack.png|Bandana Dee uses Parasol Dive at , on Bomb Factory. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe